Change
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: With the change of the seasons from Winter to Spring, it seems as if a certain friendship is changing as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! At last I return! Heres my latest idea, and my other fanfic will be updated over my Spring Break! Hope you Enjoy!**

The weather had seemed to really be clearing up lately in Quantico, Virginia. The gray skies had been replaced with sunshine and white puffy clouds. The snowstorms had been less frequent, and there was less frost to be scarped off car windshields in the morning. In fact, the temperature was supposed to reach a high of sixty-five today, and Derek Morgan couldn't be happier about that.

Growing up in Chicago, and dealing with major amounts of snow at a time had made him appreciate the summer months more than the cold, snowy months that never seemed to end.

During his lunch break he had decided to head up to the roof to enjoy the sunshine. April was a month that could fool you on this side of the country-one day it could get over sixty degrees and the next day it could be barely forty outside.

Penelope, seeing Derek getting on the elevator to go to the roof, decided to join him. One of her favorite things about warm weather was whenever Derek wasn't out on a case and they spent their lunch hour on the roof together.

She quickly rode the elevator up to the roof, finding Derek leaning against the railing, face turned towards the sun. She stood beside him.

"Nice today, isn't it Hot Stuff?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You bet Baby Girl. I'm so sick of snow."

"Me too," Pen said, crinkling up her nose. "Esther totally agrees too."

"Don't act like you won't miss me having to come and get you on the mornings you couldn't get Esther out of your driveway."

She sighed. "There's always a spoiler, isn't there?"

"You really need a new car Pen. How long have you had Esther anyway?"

"About six years," she answered. "I'm not sure how long the previous owner had her before."

Derek shook his head. "You should let me take you car shopping."

"It's not necessary Morgs," Pen said. "Esther has a few more years in her."

Derek sighed, and she leaned against him as they looked out over the FBI parking lot. His feelings for Pen had lately began to feel stronger, more deeper somehow. He had a feeling it was the fact Lynch was out of the picture and living across the country. Or maybe it was the change in the weather that made Derek realize how much he cared for his best friend.

He hadn't noticed Pen saying his name and looked at her. "Sorry," he said. "A lot on my mind."

"I was just saying we only have ten minutes left on our lunch break." Pen said.

They were silent for another minute or two as Derek thought more about his feelings for Pen. She was more than a friend to him, but everyone knew that. They had cute pet names for one another and flirted on the phone everyday. When he thought of her it was different that what he thought of Ashley or JJ.

"Penny for your thoughts," Pen said. "Unless you think your thoughts are worth a dollar. Which depending upon what is bothering you, would be up to me to decide."

Derek smiled at her. "Don't worry Baby Girl. You'll find out soon enough."

_If only I could talk myself into asking her out.._ Derek thought to himself.

**Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy! : )**

Derek had just sat down at his desk after his lunch break, and taken a sip of his coffee when Hotch walked by : "New case Derek. Arizona. Meeting in 5."

Derek mentally groaned as he followed his boss to the conference room. He was trying to work up the nerve to ask Pen out, and then tell her how he felt, but being in Arizona was going to jeopardize that for sure.

He took a seat between Ashley and Rossi and watched as Pen walked in the room. She apparently had all of the case information together and was ready to go as soon as Hotch gave her the signal to start.

_Wow. _Derek thought to himself. _She's always so prepared for anything. _

He paid attention to the slide show of pictures she was showing on the board. A string of murders in Phoenix was leading the police to think it could be a possible serial killer. Lucky for Derek, the kind of killer they were profiling would be an easy catch. They could be back in two or three days.

Derek breathed a happy sigh of relief when the meeting was finally over and everyone stood up to board the plane. Pen gathered up the rest of her papers and was clipping them all together when Derek stopped before going out the door.

"Take care of yourself Pen," he said. "When I get back we'll have a movie night. Promise."

She smiled at him. "Stay safe my noir hero."

He turned and walked on down the hall. _Well that was easy. _He thought. _The only other thing I need to do is to tell her how I feel._

_X~*X~*X~*X~*X~*_

The case, as it turned out, had taken a week to solve and ended in suicide by cop. The team was on the plane on their way back to Quantico. Derek had sent a quick text to Pen to let her know the result of the day, and she had texted back: "No problem Hot Stuff. Now we get to have that promised movie night. Xo."

Instantly Derek was beyond excited. This was his chance to finally get the words out. He didn't have to worry about Lynch anymore because he was on the other side of the country. And with Tamara Barnes out of his life, Derek had never been happier.

As soon as the plane had landed Derek made a beeline for that certain office. He knocked and when he entered Pen twirled around in her chair.

"Finally my Dark Knight has returned," she said with a smirk, as she held up two movies. "Take your pick."

Derek nearly rolled his eyes at the two movie choices: PS I love you or The Notebook? Was Pen literally trying to kill him?

He settled on PS: I love you, knowing that The Notebook was beyond worse when it came to romancy stuff that he'd rather not watch.

They had decided on heading over to Derek's apartment and watching the movie there, since most of everyone had headed out for the weekend. Even Hotch had immediately left to go home to Jack.

They teased and flirted with one another the whole ten minute drive to Derek's apartment. Once they were there, Clooney immediately began jumping up on Pen.

"Down boy!" Derek scolded, but Pen laughed.

"He just missed me Morgs," Pen said bending down to scratch Clooney's ears. "He thinks you should have me over more often."

Derek hid a grin by turning towards his TV to put the movie in the DVD player. Was Pen sending him a sign she liked him too? She had to have some romantic feelings toward him, given the fact she returned the flirty banter.

His heart sped up at the concept so he quickly shooed the thought away so he wouldn't get nervous. He plopped down on the couch and Pen sat next to him.

He started the video.

For a moment neither said anything, they just watched the previews. But after the third movie advertisement came on the screen Derek knew he wanted to get the words out there.

He took a deep breath: "Hey Baby Girl..can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Derek thought for sure his heart was going to pound out of his chest. "Do you.. Ya know.. Ever think about us.."

"Just spit it out Derek.""Do you ever think about what it would be like if we were dating?" He blurted out.

_Well at least I told her. _Derek thought. _But what if she doesn't feel that way about me?_

**Next chapter will be coming soon! Reviews, anyone? : )**


End file.
